mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Issue 21
For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Editor In Chief: Carmela DeAngelis Managing Editor: William Randolph Hearst 'THE NINE CITIES: SEVEN NOW FILLED AS MOB ACTIVITY SURGES' Mickey Costelle became the latest mob face to rise in prominence on federal and state law enforcement bulletin boards this week following his promotion from Detroit lieutenant to leader of the Atlanta crime family. Mickey "The Money" as he was known in the Motor City, was elevated to top man in Atlanta after a meeting of all the nation's bosses, in a move primarily approved by his Detroit bosses and Chicago's top brass, but which was endorsed by all the other families. Not much is known about Costelle, who has set about putting together a cartel of enforcers with the rumoured intention of making a big splash in the drug trade, where it's believed he may have worked previously. Said to be something of a dandy with a love of expensive suits, he acquired his nickname by being a big earner in Detroit, possibly moving cocaine for Emilia Ricci and Detroit's point man and captain in the drugs business, SpidersintheBath. Costelle's inaugural address, a necessary formality of leadership, was understated, save for a Cuban cigar, and yet impressive. He came out onto a local street, apparently at random. Yet several big hitters and at least two bosses were in attendance to show their support as Costelle, who has already indicated that his crew would serve under his name, the Costelle Cartel, made an appeal to those seeking a fresh start. If your father was a wildman and a troublemaker, it would be no barrier to success in Atlanta provided that you adhered to his rules. It was simple, effective and indicates that Atlanta has a new ruling power. The Gazette wasted no time trying to get to Costelle, with a reporter stationed at a Chicago-controlled motel in Atlanta and another near Miami leader Vito Corleone's emporium in the city, Bacio Divino. Costelle has no business presence in the city that we could find and he didn't show at either location. In fact he wasn't in Atlanta at all and quite by chance, our fearless editor caught him crossing a Detroit street and wasted little time putting it to him that his future fortunes would be made in the drug's business. Hearst: Mr Costelle, any truth to the rumours that you plan to move a lot of cocaine in the south? Costelle squinted and didn't seem impressed. Costelle: Why? Who have you been talking to? Hearst: Quite a few people, they've suggested a Miami/Atlanta pipeline might be something you'll have a hand in. Costelle: Maybe there is... maybe there isn't, rumours will have to remain rumours. Rumours or not, they certainly are compelling. One of the warmest welcomes Costelle received that day on the street when he announced his leadership was from Miami's top man, VitoCorleone. Corleone, leader of the Miami East Coast enterprise and known philanthropist, embraced his friend and offered quiet support in Italian that our man on the scene couldn't translate. That Corleone is fond of charitable and church donations and is known as a pliant and affable member of the ruling national "commission" causes him to be misunderstood. Far from a shrinking violet, he is known to have personally participated in upwards of two dozen murders, making his name as an triggerman for late Miami leader Marco Polo and known to tell associates "it is a good person that sees and keeps silent. Remember that." His support of Costelle's candidacy could mean everything or nothing. But hot weather and relatively low violent crime rates are not the only thing the two cities share, In particular they operate as a national pipeline to traffickers for cocaine coming from Columbia through Cuba. It would make sense to all involved if the two neighbouring crime families were run by men with a mutual appreciation and respect. Moving vast quanities of cocaine takes cooperation and as of now, they have plenty. Which leads us naturally to Miami and the initial exodus of top mobsters from the city in the wake of Marco Polo's death. Polo, a powerful Miami figure, led Miami at a time when it was variously the third or second most powerful crime family in the nation. Known for a dislike of the press, he once accosted Gazette Editor William Hearst at a social function with a jabbing finger, wishing to know where he got all his "shit" articles from. That Polo was perhaps more powerful than Corleone is debatable, but he had none of his polish. Corleone is well-suited to rubbing shoulders with politicians and the media and is a shrewd and savvy operator, at ease attending functions where Polo came across as little better than a street thug. Yet Polo was a valuable ally to Chicago and Detroit also, involved in the decisive offensive that ended the Battle of Chicago, to date the most serious threat that God_Himself, rumoured "Boss of all Bosses" has faced. For these reasons and more, it was all the more shocking to the Miami family and the ruling commission when Polo put a pistol to his own head and pulled the trigger. His body was found at home by his driver, with no note, and his suicide led to serious questions at a national level as to who, if anyone, would take over in Miami. Polo's tenure at the top had not been without incident and he'd lost several top Miami associates to unfortunate accidents. Botched bank robberies, shoot-outs with the law and disputes with other families led the family dubbed as "The Cocaine Cowboys" and "The gang that couldn't stop shooting" into a period of decline. Notable mafia luminaries such as Paulo Dinardo, "Tank" Tarricane, Tim Moretti and The Scotsman, all made guys or higher, were all killed in this period. Conversely, Vito Corleone as his successor skillfully managed a rebellion as one of his top people, Camryn, bizarrely decided to try and negotiate a way out of Miami through force, angered by Corleone's involvement in the Claudio Milano hit. Milano, a former LA Boss, had been due to give an interview to the Gazette in the days before he was hit and his murder caused extreme consternation in mob ranks, attributed as it was to a moment of rage by James McElroy who put Milano in the frame for the murder of leading Detroit underworld figure Thomas Crown and so his head on the chopping block. Camryn left Miami and took a headquarters in Dallas, with a view to forcing the commission's hand in giving her the city. With Corleone serving a stint in federal lock-up, there was no movement on the Camryn situation despite several meetings between Miami, Detroit and Chicago. Corleone's lawyers finally negotiated his release and the Camryn situation was resolved, despite several sticking points including the question of "significant" financial compensation. Camryn, who some insiders suggest was "extremely" close to being sentenced to death by the commission for her rebellion, continues to prosper in the city under Vito's leadership. Returning to Marco Polo, while he left no suicide note and his motives were unexplained, he did neverthless leave instructions that one of his most trusted, Ricardo "50k" Gomez was to travel to New York with Chicago's Harvey Madson and establish a family there. The commission approved and the two powerhouses travelled north and east to the biggest city of them all, establishing a headquarters in Brooklyn. Gomez is a name readers will be familiar with from his alleged participation in the Francesco Sanili hit and was presumably sent to provide the muscle to complement Madson's diplomacy. Madson, an underworld "fixer" and gentleman of the mob, didn't last long despite his diplomacy and longevity, as he was killed in an ambush after an arms deal went wrong. That left 50k in sole control and under his tenure he has put together a solid team, promoting his right hand man Johnny Ola and the influential Ettore Cedone to capo and inducted three new made men, Ryan Tedder, Joe Forelli and Mr Wallin, the latter of whom makes up the third and final part of New York's leadership structure. New York had fallen on hard times after former leader Peter Whitman's ill-fated lockdown and later commission-sanctioned murder, but yet has come a long way since the leaderships of the inconsistent and crazed Lord Lucan or the halfwit Tre. Just how far it continues to prosper remains to be seen. Chicago remains unchanged, the most powerful city in the nation, although as we shall explore, long-serving and powerful Chicago mobster ProfaciA continues be a headache for God_Himself. Detroit's position is unclear in that Emilia Ricci now runs the family, apparently in the interim until James McElroy's return. Beneath her, Peggy and Bentley are believed to run Detroit's sub-crews and Lord Lucan remains the family adviser and emissary. Described as hot-tempered but fiercely loyal, she is the only woman currently sitting on the commission as a de facto boss, though McElroy's influence on the family he formed remains considerable. That brings us to Las Vegas. The James McElroy-managed "experiment" of allowing crews at street level to thrive and kill each other off, which led one media commentator to describe it as "just an ego trip for those running it... It's like Caesar at the Coliseum," finally found itself a winner after countless corpses, blood and money.The winner, perhaps predictably, was Scotty. Said to be something of a hyper, energetic individual with much experience of gun-fights and near-misses, we sat down with him to discuss his elevation to leader of Las Vegas and a seat at the ruling council in a later interview. Los Angeles is now run by Wes. A hulking, bearded consigliere, his rugged features preside over duels which are immensely popular but which divide opinion, the premise being two shooters of equal rank squaring off in gun battles. The initial fight between Red Ranger and Cohiba is expected to pull in tens of millions of dollars, perhaps breaking the hundred million barrier. Whatever the qualms of the older mobsters, anything making that much money can't be ignored.Wes initially ran Atlanta and when Los Angeles became free after Detroit's hit on Milano, he moved quickly to seize his kingdom and is the seventh name on our list for also having a seat on the ruling council. Known as a quiet man on the commission, he is not without opinion and his power is said to lie primarily in his ties to Chicago, where interestingly, his resolve has already been tested by ProfaciA, as we will explore in more detail. Dallas and Denver remain open cities, with street bosses fighting for control under the management of Miami's Vito Corleone, appointed by the commission. Should they be filled, the nation may be looking at the relatively unprecedented situation of having nine powerful crime families and numerous alliances, plots and associated intrigue. 'VITO CORLEONE: MIAMI LEADER AND RESPECTED MAN OF THE UNDERWORLD' Having discussed Vito Corleone's background and rise to prominence in the Miami underworld, it was only natural that we sought him out for a personal interview. Corleone set the date, time and location and the latter turned out to be a quiet place, part restaurant and part social club, not far from Miami beach. The Gazette team included the editor and one reporter who sat at a nearby table. We'd looked into title deeds and documents of sale and still couldn't ascertain whether Vito or his people had a controlling interest in this club. It wasn't a paper owner and the place had a healthy turnover and no obvious criminal connections. It wasn't outwardly a "mobbed-up" joint and so we wondered why Vito trusted the place's ownership and clientele sufficiently to meet with newspaper men so publically, indeed giving an interview that might later form part of future indictments against him. The night before we'd been briefed in an anonymous phone call not to talk business to any specific degree. He had his business and that was none of ours. We believed the caller may have been Anthony V, who we'd been told was essentially Vito's right hand and of whom we knew little. Known to be good with a knife, we expected him to make an appearance at the rendezvous and we weren't disappointed as Vito swept into the place with Anthony. Two bodyguards flanked either side of them, but they weren't troubled and it soon became apparent why they chose this place to meet. Aside from the hostess and the staff who paid him extra deference, everyone else simply minded their own business. The editor and reporter exchanged knowing glances as the hostess fawned over the underworld leader and made to take him to a private booth. He paid her no heed, indicating that he would sit with the editor and the visit was prearranged. The hostess was fulsome in her apologies and departed and Corleone approached and sat down. Standing at 5"11 and of medium build, we were struck by his well-chiselled face. He had dark brown hair and a striking jawline, a very classically Italian look that we'd been told made him a hit with the ladies. With a hint of regret, the editor realised he knew nothing about his personal life, whether he was married or had children. Given that we'd heard he was a playboy, we opted not to ask. Instead we started on his past. Hearst: You grew up in Miami, when did you first meet Marco? Corleone: Marco and I first met in our teenage years, I had come from a family with an abusive father, after killing him I took to the streets. It was during this that I met Marco and our life in crime began. Hearst: There's a rumour that running a city provides membership to an inner crew-leader council. With Marco gone, you now take Miami's place at their ultra-secret meetings. Do you remember when you found out you were to run Miami and who told you? Corleone: I do remember vividly when this happened, the night before Marco's death, he had come to me. Asking me to look after things here for a bit, I agreed as was protocol. The next morning I was awoken by Anthony at my door, Marco had been found dead. Inevitably as his right hand man it was my duty to step up and run the family. A few usurpers have appeared since then trying to replace me, but they were quickly dealt with. Hearst: You've pre-empted my next question, which was to ask where you were when you heard that Marco had killed himself.... Corleone: I was at home, Anthony came, I originally thought it was the bureau, the way he rattled the door, now I wish it had been. Hearst: Miami is a sleepy town, but we're told it has many attractions, are there any that you'd recommend for a visiting bachelor party? A nervous-looking waiter approached with a Scotch on a tray that I didn't recall anyone ordering. Beside it was what looked suspiciously like a pina colada with a little umbrella atop, for his sinister henchman Anthony V. It was incongruous to the setting that a man with such a deadly reputation had such a dainty regular drink. Then again, they could have brought the wrong drink, which might explain why the waiter looked so nervous. Corleone: Miami is a bustling place, I would recommend the beach area to any bachelor parties. My family own many of the businesses in the area, there are a range of different areas worth visiting. There is a range of theatres and closed-door bars for people to meet acquaintances. They should be sure to visit my emporium as well. I buy and sell all types of wares and antiquities. You know the saying, one mans junk, is another mans treasure. Hearst: I'd said I wouldn't ask about your home-life, but every interview needs a curve ball. Do you own any pets? Corleone: I do not own any pets, I am a fan of dogs, but I do not have the time to have a pet. I do own horses, those though are for business potential. Hearst: And finally, of course Prohibition is in full effect. No-one is allowed to drink. That's our disclaimer. But back when it was legal, what was your favourite tipple? The question prompted mirth, Corleone laughed out loud and took a sip of Scotch. Corleone: Prohibition? No-one has told me of this.My preferred drink is scotch on the rocks, two cubes. What is your poison Mr Hearst?" At this point two cops burst in. So much for this being a quiet place. But to our absolute astonishment, they avoided Vito Corleone altogether and went into the kitchen, returning with the chef in cuffs. It would later transpire he was the prime suspect in the murder of his wife, a Japanese woman who'd moved to Miami ten years before. All through, Vito sat unfazed, Anthony V tipped his hat to the officers as they departed. Unnerved by our near miss, we opted to end the interview, resolved to return at a later date if and when Vito became a story. The suggestion that others had tried to usurp his leadership was tantalising and we wondered if he was referring to Camryn. 'SCOTTY THE BRAVE: WILDMAN OF LAS VEGAS COMES OUT ON TOP AS KING OF THE STRIP' Fresh from meeting Vito Corleone in Miami, the office calender loomed large with another appointment, a meeting out west with Scotty, the new Las Vegas crime boss. Scotty was known as man with little reservations when it came to being open. He wasn't afraid to talk openly about crimes and violent acts that other mobsters might perhaps have reservations about. His candid streak was a blessing for newsmen and a curse for other mob leaders, who'd have to worry constantly about the joint business ventures they had with Vegas. Yet Scotty's empire was a hard-won venture. Many had died to see him come to success, both his enemies and his allies. At one stage the fall-out from Profaci's alleged involvement in the affairs of Las Vegas, with Chicago casting a long shadow over proceedings, threatened to engulf the competition all together. There were some very unhappy people talking long into the night about it. With all this firmly in mind, we booked a flight west to meet the new king in his own kingdom. Again, he'd set the agenda, which meant meeting at his office in Las Vegas. Scotty's reputation went before him, this was a much more intimidating affair. He made Vito Corleone look positively jovial. And while the aging playboy in Miami was certainly convivial, there was an implied threat that never went in his presence. The difference with Scotty, when we thought about it afterwards, was that the threat wasn't implied. It was simply there. His right hand man, Coco, led us through his social club to his office, where we were immediately faced with a cadre of armed men. Six in total, with the look of professional bodyguards. Their weapons weren't drawn, but they were visible outlines underneath their coats and jackets. Coco was armed and his breath smelt of alcohol. Scotty and Coco weren't Italians, which made their success even more implausible. Scotty was sitting behind the desk and he stood to greet us, his height and physical presence was immediately apparent. The editor clocked him at 6"5 but the reporter had him an inch shorter. His long blonde hair was wavy and a long scar ran from his forehead to his right ear, a legacy of a past street battle. His appearance was of highland warrior or viking. British and Scandinavian influences in his crew had been suggested by a bell-hop at the hotel who knew a guy that worked for him. We started into his own personal war to be recognised by the Godfather and his peers. Hearst: You won Vegas through a combination of skill and savagery. Did you meet any worthy adversaries along the way? Scotty: Winning Vegas was no easy task, you are correct. Yes I did meet a few worthy adversaries along the way and also a few sneaky and backstabbing ones, who pretended to be allies and then pounced, hell one of them even shot upon me with my own bullets that I had sold to them moments before. The main worthy opponent however, whose kin I have now became very good friends with and whom I trust very much, came from the bloodline of Spreader. The warriors from this bloodline were very strong and always came at me face first, never without warning and I have a great deal of respect for them. Hearst: The Vegas experiment was sanctioned by a shadowy inner council of bosses. Are you now allowed to sit on this council by virtue of having won the city? Scotty: It was indeed William, yes they have kept to their word and have taken me in and treated me as the leader of Las Vegas just as promised, they are all a very good bunch of men. Hearst: Gang warfare was the story of Vegas, did you ever have any close calls with your rivals? Scotty: It sure was. Yes William I had close calls with my rivals nearly every day. The main close call was actually one of my own. He requested to have a live duel with me for a joke, but this man was far from joking. He shot me causing a nearly fatal wound. My thoughts on the matter came true and as I suspected he continued to fire at me. I kept fighting and my next shot fatally injured him. I very nearly died from this incident. Hearst: There's a vicious rumour you had support for your campaign. Is that true? Scotty: To answer your question truthfully William, I believe every single person to compete in the Competition had some form of support at the beginning, due to ancestor connections. This was, however, swiftly removed when the family heads put a sanction in place that any outside interference would be dealt with by DEATH. After this I believe there was no outside interference at all. Scotty had raised his voice as he said the word "death" and the word reverberated arouind the office unnervingly. Even his voice was powerful and we were momentarily taken aback at the emphasis. Whether the pain of death stipulation had made a difference or not, to hear it told from Scotty you'd always believe it did. Hearst: Las Vegas was seen as something of a gladatorial arena, where regular hoodlums would engage in bar and street brawls. If there was one warrior or leader throughout history that you'd say you admired, who is it? Scotty: There was indeed, Hoodlums engaging in brawls every day. If anyone, I admired Marco_Polo, because as soon as he stopped enjoying what he did, he gave it up… Without a thought he just threw in the towel and shot himself. I was distraught about the loss of my father at the time and he told me not to take it bad and that death did not matter. He told me he was giving up and I did not believe him. The next thing I heard was that he had indeed given up everything. He was a very good leader and his kin is now also a very good friend. Hearst: Why do you think you won the city? Scotty: It could be down to a lot of reasons William. I was very determined right from the start, I quickly secured a few members and from paying a lot of money to the godfather, I secured a lot of Bodyguards to protect me. It was still no easy road, but I tried to always stay one step ahead of the opposition. I even sometimes had hidden members within the enemy headquarters informing me when I was going to be attacked. Hearst: Who do you think would win a fight between a bear and a lion? Scotty: Well William I have actually, funnily enough ,looked into that question before when a friend was speaking of it. It all depends on the size of the bear, but generally a bear will always win due to its sheer mass, they can usually reach up to 700 pounds and would probably kill a lion with one blow when it got in close. So my answer has to be a bear. Hearst: And finally, we're in town for a few days, before we visit LA. Do you have a favourite club or hangout in the city? Scotty: I certainly do. My favorite place is Scotty’s mainly due to the fact that the boys are yet to branch out and build their own hangouts. I am sure I will have a new favorite in the near future. As we gave our thanks for this time, he put a strong hand on William Hearst's shoulder. Scotty: Lastly I am very proud to have won the Las Vegas competition and I will do my utmost to make Vegas a great place again. We bade our farewells and left with sweat on our backs, the heat in that room was palpable and had nothing to do with the hot and dusty conditions outside. 'LOS ANGELES: WES AND HIS REJECTS SEEKING SUCCESS IN A CITY WITH A TROUBLED PAST' There are a number of things that are unconventional about Wes. Running a family, The Devil's Rejects, yet his background involved working for the man known as "God." A brief stint running the city of Atlanta. His control of "fight club" as the self-appointed CEO, where life and death is on the line and serious money changes hands. Yet many things about his personality and rule are in line with precisely what you'd expect of a criminal leader. A ruthless streak, a sociable side, the expensive purchases and frequenting of mob social clubs and hangouts. He is a man accustomed to dealing with the criminal element and it shows. It has been said to us by people in the know that none of the newer bosses yet has the gravitas to match that of the established old heads. They haven't yet had the chance to prove themselves worth of influence. God_Himself's word is law. James McElroy's word carries as much weight all across the land. Vito Corleone is establishing himself as a commission partner who, if not yet at the standard of influence of Chicago and Detroit, is getting there. 50k is personally powerful and has been quietly assembling a formidable block of power in his corner of the world. On any given day any of these families have a retinue of "second level" enforcers behind them. Tough, vicious soldiers who aren't household names and don't garner the publicity of their well-dressed bosses. Ettore Cedone in New York. Sonny Black in Chicago. Terreria in Detroit. Anthony V in Miami. They and their influence is tangible, which makes Wes intriguing because his level of influence isn't known. Sources confirm he's in regular attendance at meetings of the inner council, but LA is not a city with historic influence in recent times. Sanili ruled here. Mr JVodka ruled here. Milano ruled here. It has had a relatively high turnover of bosses compared to the other cities. And with this comes the perception, real or imagined, that LA are the default whipping boys whenever heads at the top table must roll. Wes follows Angelo DeCarlo as a Consigliere who came from Chicago to rule the city of angels, but whereas DeCarlo nearly started a world war in his ill-fated attempt to oust God Himself from power, there isn't that same sense of murderous ambition from Wes. He's a man enjoying the success that he has earned and the wealth that comes along with it, which he is spending in the city of his birth. More interested in making money than instituting impractical rules for his city simply to show that he runs it. The papers paint him as tied to Chicago and after being shown into his headquarters, in a neighbourhood which had a distinctly Hollywood feel to it, we started the interview on this basis. Hearst: Where did you come from and what can you tell us about life growing up? Wes answered casually, there was no history lesson. Wes: Came from Los Angeles, as a boy and transformed into a man under the wing of God_Himself. I moved to Chicago right away and was given a job. Hearst: Who was your first boss and what did you think of him? Wes: Well my first boss was obviously God_Himself. He is a wise man who taught me everything I know about being a leader, he showed me how to take charge. Hearst: Were there any problems with your decision to get LA? I understand you ran Atlanta for a time, why didn't you stay there? Wes: Well by the time I decided I wanted to run my own family, I had no real choice besides Atlanta. MalcolmX took Dallas and I took Atlanta, in a quick manner we both obtained these two cities. I moved to Los Angeles with relative ease. However I did so only after the two families who currently ran things here perished. MrJVodka and Les Condemnes and ClaudioMilano and his Saints of Pedro. Hearst: You run the Devil's Rejects who in fact have been described as a vicious bunch of killers. In particular they have been known to wear the skins of their victims faces. Is there any truth to that? Wes: Well I run a small organization with a similar name but I assure you we are not ruthless and vicious killers who wear the skin of our victims faces. That's just silly Hearst: What's your idea of a good party? Wes: Women and alcohol. We thanked Wes for his time and were shown out by a member of his crew. 'OH RUPERT! LA'S MOST HANDSOME SON DANCES HIS LAST TANGO AS FINGERS POINT TO CHICAGO' There was a tingle from the bell above the door as the well-dressed man entered. The red and white pole continued to turn outside. The man sat down and picked up a copy of a fishing magazine, before closing it and setting it aside with a grimace. Then he turned to fashion, witnesses advising that he spent an inordinate amount of time dwelling on a two-page spread of hats. When the barber indicated it was his turn, he quickly stood up and approached, settling into the chair where he asked for that lemon fresh shaving foam that he'd always liked. Ray Pears, 52, from Oakwood Crescent said the man then asked for "just a bit off the top." The barber lathered the young man's face and lifted his blade, only for his eyes to widen in horror as he caught a reflection of a masked man entering the shop. The bell tingled again before he could turn and the assassin pumped four bullets into the back and head of the man in the barber's chair, before making his escape in a waiting car which sped off into the Los Angeles sunshine. The victim was Rupert, a Wise Guy and part-time salsa dancer, working for Wes and the LA mob and the hit was cool and professional. One homicide detective at the crime scene said simply: "They really did a number on him." Retribution in gangland slayings is usually swift. Not so this time, for the shooter was linked to Chicago kingpin ProfaciA in dubious circumstances, with many believing he'd personally travelled from Chicago to do the deed himself. The killing posed problems for all involved. For Chicago, God_Himself is not believed to be overly concerned perhaps viewing the killing as a show of spirit from a favourite, albeit unruly, race horse, although the killing has added to Profaci's enemies, a list that was not small to begin with. It has also hardened the resolve of those who stand against Profaci, which is not a small consideration given that he is first in line to the throne should God_Himself be killed or retire from the life. For Wes, it wasn't sanctioned by LA, nor indeed Chicago, which begs the question of how far his word carries in his own territory. And the reasoning, that a dispute in OOC avenue went bad, could yet see Profaci put away by the authorities for conduct detrimental to the law. We were told he remained unrepentant and was content with the line that if he was still walking around as a free man, no laws had been breached, despite the efforts of special investigators such as Elizabeth Bathory to examine the case in detail. We put it to Profaci that killer or killers were being openly linked to him and that the kill was bad and had generated a lot of negativite comment about him which isn't fit to print. His reply was forthright: ProfaciA: Yeah Rupert lied and bragged to me that I would be put away. Just like a true concept to cry to the authorities. We're better than them. No seriously I'm flattered so many people have taken time out of their day to concentrate on me. Even if it is bad. By any chance can you remind me why I'm still here? We had to sympathise on this point, the authorities hadn't found a case to answer. Profaci continued. ProfaciA: It's up to you I really don't mind even if it's (the article) bad mouthing me. Rupert contacted me about four days earlier, before I killed him, talking down to me. I would have killed him already but he hid with citizens for several days. If I were going to kill over the OOC avenue arguments, there'd be a lot more people dead, perfect example would be Ettore. I even offered to battle him and he declined, but this went on in OOC avenue and Ettore never mailed me talking shit, Rupert.did and so I killed him when I got the chance. Instead of taking it like a man they.lied to the administrative authorities and tried to get me put away." Profaci's defense is on this basis, that the kill was legitimate. His detractors point to how he was asked by the authorities to provide evidence of his previous dispute with Rupert and could not. For his part, sources close to Wes are content to see the bigger picture. Their view is that Chicago is an ally and that the needs of the many outweigh the few, meaning they would not and could not consider a destructive war that they would inevitably lose. It's not the only incident that has caused Chicago problems, with his alleged interference in the Las Vegas competition generating column inches. There's also his support for and apparent protection of known malcontent Murphy as she continues to strive for relevance. Developments on that front are fluid and changing, with sources indicating that Murphy had planted a seed in the mind of Profaci that she'd be open to ranking and returning to a life of crime where she'd briefly had a stint. This was communicated to the commission and Detroit, unsurprisingly, vetoed the idea there and then in a high level meeting. We asked a Detroit source about this alleged incident and it was confirmed, with the source indicating: "They came to us and asked us if we'd mind if she ranked. We said she could rank and then we'd kill her." It's suspected, but not known, that this death sentence was communicated to Murphy and may go some way towards explaining the rumours that she has now alligned herself with the man known simply as "Mobway," allegedly providing funding to him and a group of shooters who plan to shake things up by knocking off some of the existing leadership. It's not known if the threat is confined to the Detroit family or if it's even legitimate. Sources confirm the funding, if true, is no concern because "we have more money than her anyway." What is known is that memories are long with the Motor City family and their death sentence against Murphy is long-standing and non-negotiable, which potentially puts Chicago and Detroit on a collision course should she continue to court influence with ProfaciA. 'BULLETS IN VEGAS: CHICAGO CAPTAIN SLAIN' The feud got bloody, quickly and by the end three people were dead. It apparently started when Babbacombe, a popular Dallas Street Boss, came under fire from Chicago captain Leo Avanzo at the behest of Philip Mangano, a Las Vegas member who wanted revenge of the death of his father. Las Vegas leader Scotty got in touch with Avanzo in an attempt to mediate and more specifically to warn that his attempted murder of Babbacombe broke Vito Corleone's rules which prohibited shooting at Dallas or Denver Street Bosses. Avanzo took a fatalistic approach, telling Scotty that "you have to die sometime" and continued his attacks. The fight carried on into Vegas at which point Scotty again objected that the gunplay was bringing unwanted attention from the law and others. This was acknowledged but essentially ignored by Avanzo, who continued to fire. Babbacombe returned fire and missed and then Scotty joined in, drawing his own pistol and firing on the rogue Chicago member. A bullet from Scotty skimmed Leo's cheek as Babbacombe was fatally wounded and died in the street. A third shot from Scotty hit Leo and he was also mortally wounded. Sources tell us Mangano, known by the family name of Cass, has a family with form for trouble. They cite an incident where one of his family line began shooting at Ettore Cedone and then blaming the incident on Ettore, only to be assasinated himself when 50k saw through the ruse. Browse • • • • • • •